All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Cancer or malignant tumor is one of the leading causes of death. Cancer has a major impact on society in the United States and across the world. According to the National Cancer Institute, in 2016, an estimated 1.68 million new cases of cancer is diagnosed in the United States. Thus, there remains a need in the art for novel and effective treatments of cancers.